This study will determine the safety of a new monoclonal antibody 12D-10 for use in humans. 12D-10 is a monoclonal fragment which prevents blood from clotting. Subjects will be chosen from patients with metastatic cancer or lympho-proliferative disease in an advanced stage, not considered to be curable by standard methods. Pharmacokinetics will be monitored.